


Always

by Megamort



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamort/pseuds/Megamort
Summary: A short story giving the phrase "Always" a whole new meaning.





	Always

Severus sat on a swing sniffing quietly. Hogwarts turned out to be different to what little Snape expected. He was done with his first year and he was not sure how he felt about it. He didn't make many friends and the only person he felt a strong connection with ended up in Gryffindor.  
The only person he will ever care for. 

The silence in the park wasn't helping. His head filled with images he kept seeing in his dreams for the past month or so.  
“Severus?” He heard a whisper. He knew it was her, the one who always taunted him in the most beautiful way. He turned his head and saw her. The red headed angel dressed in a long summer dress. The sun behind gave a gentle glow to her figure or maybe it was just the magic he saw in her.  
“Severus are you okay?” Lily asked sitting on the red baby swing besides him. 

He dropped his head and inhaled deeply.  
“Talk to me Sev, you know you can tell me anything.” She placed her right hand on his shoulder.  
“I am having these nightmares - a nightmare” Snape responded so quietly Lily had to lean in closer to hear him.  
“What is it about?” She asked calmly. Snape took a minute to respond but when he did their eyes met.  
“You” he said admiring the beautiful sparkle in her green eyes.  
“Am I really that terrifying?” She giggled covering her mouth. He shook his head seriously.  
“ I saw you dead Lily. You are older, twenty or so. And I am holding your corpse in my arms, and I am useless, I can't help you. Dead. Empty. Gone.”  
Lily blinked a few times processing his words.  
“I don't want you to ever leave me Lily.” He added grabbing her hand tightly. She nodded with a smile and jumped off her swing.  
“I won't silly” she smiled pulling him off the swing “Don't worry, Different hogwarts houses don't mean we can't be friends” she grabbed both his hands and squeezed them tight. Her words were soothing. Something he needed to hear. 

“Let's spit swear on it!” She proposed a little amused.  
“Spit swear?”  
“We spit on our hands and we shake on it”  
Severus looked at her surprised.  
“Like the unbreakable vow for muggles” she laughed and spat on her hand. Severus looked a little hesistant but followed her example.  
“Do you Lily Potter promise to stay in my life?” He asked offering her his hand.  
“Always!” She replied cheerfully and shook his hand.


End file.
